Batman (Knights Of Tomorrow)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice Knights Of Tomorrow. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages Within the game.He is one of the main characters in the game and the mostplayed character in story mode. Biography As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets.The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne successfully acquired various "practical" skills. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries, man-hunting under Frenchman Henri Ducard, stealth and reconnaissance under the Japanese ninja Kirigi and other certified shinobi, hunting under the African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others), traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable individual. At age 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but after learning about its regulations and conduct, Wayne deducted that he would never be able to completely oppose crime while working within the legal system. Powers and AbilitiesEdit *Master Detective *Master Martial Artist *Proficient with high-tech equipment *Master Tactician and Strategist *Master of Stealth and Disguise Intro/OutroEdit INTRO: A swarm of bats appears and group together, only suddenly scatter to reveal Batman who jumps down and lands in a crouch before rising up while glaring at his opponent. OUTRO: '''Batman tells his opponent to "Stay Down", and then he flings his cape over himself. He is then shown watching over Gotham City with the Bat Signal in the dark sky above. Gameplay Chracter Trait '''Mechanical Bats: Batman's character trait is the ability to call three mechanical bats to hover around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. *The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. *The defensive way puts Batman in a stance that makes all the bats swarm around him. If the opponent touches Batman, the opponent will be launched in to the air, this enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. Super Move 'The Dark Knight:' Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. His super move does 33.35 damage. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Insurgency Category:Heroes Category:Gadget Users Category:Injustice: Knights Of Tommorow Characters